


Kind The Stranger

by Harukyuties



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Character Development, Doyoung is very kind, First Time, Fluff?? I think, Happy Ending, He's Precious, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Protect Jaehyun, Suicide Attempt, we don't deserve him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukyuties/pseuds/Harukyuties
Summary: If you told Jaehyun that the future him would have a good life and a lover. He would say that would be the biggest joke of his life.Or alternatively,Jaehyun is so done with life, he just wanted to end it. But who would have thought that one day his bad decision would lead him to have met this beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Kind The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Dojae fic, heck my first ever nct ship fic. The plot has been on my mind for a while and I finally wrote it after much thinking since I'm bad at writing. 
> 
> \- English is not my first language  
> \- Sorry if there are grammar mistakes
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Life always has its good and bad. There are ups and downs. But people always try to find the positive in life, the good in life. Because why think about bad thoughts when you can live your life to the fullest without overthinking.

Live in the moment, that's what they say.

You only live once, so do everything you want. Don't hesitate. That's what they said.

So people grab the opportunity. They hang out with friends on normal days or during the weekend. They plan road trips with their friends. They go to parties, play dress-up, have a tea session, sleepover. They even plan some study session, group study when exams are near. They find new interest or hobby, achieving what they can to their limit.

That's just one case scenario.

Some people take the opportunity to the next level. They find a partner, go on date. Then, they either break up or they stay strong, the relationship still going well. Some people experience their first in a relationship. They have their first kiss, first make out, first sex, and eventually first break up.

Lastly, there's another scenario.

There are some people that took the opportunities in a bad way. They break the school rules, get in detention, bullying people. They do drugs, smoke, drink and the list goes on. These people are the ones that took the opportunities for granted, they abused the use of it. 

So, if you were to ask Jaehyun which category he would be in, he would tell you that he was not in any of those categories. Jaehyun has always been the quiet lonely kid in class and the only person that would befriend him is Winwin. Winwin, the cheerful, popular kid in school. Jaehyun would wonder why Winwin is willing to be his friend when the latter could just leave him, the outcast alone and befriend somebody else. But, Jaehyun eventually dropped that question when he asked Winwin about it, to which he got a reply of "Because you are you Jae, and that's what I like about you."

For many years, Winwin was there for Jaehyun and Winwin was the sole reason that Jaehyun is trying to get his life together and keep living. Because, if it's not for Winwin, he would have been long gone from the world. And why would he be gone?

Jaehyun's parents divorced when he was very young, still barely able to talk. But his parents stayed together to raise him up. But once he reached the age where he was able to go to middle school, his father decides that it's time he leaves since he thinks that Jaehyun is able to look after himself. But what can a 7-year-old boy do by himself? When his father left, his mother changed. It was subtly at first, Jaehyun didn't notice much. But by the time he was in his last year of middle school, his mother becomes abusive and alcoholic. She would let out her anger on her son. And because of this, Jaehyun was bullied in school. 

That's why Winwin is so important to him. Winwin is always there to protect him that Jaehyun starts to depend on the former. Of course, the bullying did not stop. He was still a victim even though Winwin is there to protect him. But Jaehyun stays strong, he stays strong for Winwin. 

But everything went downhill when Winwin was forced to go back to China. Everyone in school took the opportunity to hurt Jaehyun in any way possible, physically and mentally. This went on till the end of his high school life. And it was getting harder to live without Winwin there by his side.

━

It is just a normal day where Jaehyun is walking home from work where he suddenly stopped by a bridge. He put his bag down by his side, and lean against the fence on the bridge, forearms on the fence with his eyes closed. He released a deep sigh and wonder how did his life become so shit. 

After finishing high school, he's was contemplating if he should go to university. So he went home wanting to discuss it with his mom, to see if she is willing to pay for the fees or if they even have to money to or not. But what he didn't expect was to come home to his so-called home only to see some unfamiliar stranger which seems to be a family moving into the house. Jaehyun was beyond shock as he stood in front of his house or perhaps his now previous house.

He was just standing there until the current house owner hands him a letter. The letter was from his mom, so he opens to read it. When he thought he could never be hurt anymore as he was numb to everything, the letter his mom wrote him evoke the hurt and pain that he thought he would never feel anymore. The things his mom wrote was so bad, he didn't know how he managed to finish reading the whole letter. But he did. Thankfully, his mom was good enough to leave some money for him. But it was not enough to live for half a year. 

Therefore, with the money in hand, he decided to rent a small place enough to shelter him and work as many jobs as he can to earn money. He decided to not go to university anymore.

His ringing phone brought him out of his trance. He accepts the call without looking who was the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jaehyun, this is the landlord and I'm calling to tell you that unfortunately, we need to break the contract because you have not been paying for the last two months." 

"Okay, good day sir." Jaehyun immediately ended the call, finding no energy in him to argue. He is just so done with life.

He put his phone away and look at the view in front of him. Oh, how inviting the view is. The broad night sky filled with stars and the river below the bridge. Oh, he would love to be embraced by the river and sky. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For a moment, everything was peaceful and calm. His ears block out the noise from his surroundings and the only thing he can hear is his slow heartbeat. It sounds so faint, it feels like his heart was giving up on living. 

If his heart is giving up, he should too right? 

With his eyes closed and ears blocked out, he did not realize he was inching closer to the edge of the bridge. And neither does he care if he falls off the bridge. He keeps moving forward.

"What are you doing?!" A sudden shout was heard near his ears as Jaehyun felt someone's arms engulf his waist from the back, pulling him away from the bridge. This action brings Jaehyun back to reality.

"I think you know what I'm doing, isn't it obvious? Common sense please." Jaehyun sighed. Deep down, he was thankful. Thankful for the stranger because he is sure that what he was trying to do just now was not what his conscious mind thought of.

"Why would you do something like that?!"

"Maybe because I don't want to live?" Jaehyun wanted to smack the stranger for asking such an obvious question. But he let it slide due to the lack of energy.

"Come on, let's go to your house. I'm not leaving you here to walk back by yourself. Who knows what might happen to you later?" 

"Um, I don't think I have a house anymore."

"Okay then, let's go to mine?" The stranger offered.

"Um, why would I go to some stranger's house?" Jaehyun was bewildered as to why the stranger was so firm on not leaving him alone.

"Am I a stranger to you? I just save your life." 

"And who said I wanted to be saved?!" Jaehyun suddenly shouted. The stranger was shocked at the outburst, he just stared at the former blankly.

Jaehyun finally realizing what happened, he felt guilty. Atop of that, he was overwhelmed. He was lost, confused, scared. Unconsciously, tears start to flow as he flopped down onto the ground. His leg gives up.

"Hey, it's okay. Cry it out, everything will be okay." The stranger said and approached Jaehyun, crouching down beside Jaehyun and stroke his back, trying to soothe Jaehyun.

"I'm scared, I just want to live... Why is so hard?" Jaehyun muttered.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm here for you. Come on, let's go to my house. We'll talk more later."

"Why are you so kind? I'm just a stranger to you and you're just a stranger to me. Why?"

"I'm Kim Doyoung. Now you know my name, I'm not a stranger anymore. Let's go home." 

Hearing the stranger's name, Jaehyun raised his head to look at the stranger. All he could see on the stranger's face is a wide gummy smile, and wide doe eyes full of sincerity. 

━

Two years later~

"Doyoung! Wake up!" Jaehyun exclaimed as he barged into the bedroom and jumped on the former who was still sleeping, earning him an 'oof' coming out from his mouth. As Jaehyun is now on top of Doyoung, Doyoung grabbed onto Jaehyun's waist to stabilize the latter in case he toppled over even though he is still half-asleep.

"What got you so excited early in the morning?" Doyoung asked, looking into Jaehyun's eyes tenderly as his thumbs are rubbing circle on both sides of the latter's waist.

"I got an email from SMU!"

"And what does it say?"

"I got accepted!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" Jaehyun confirmed. He then happily lunged himself onto Doyoung. The older gladly receive the hug as he tightens his hold on the younger boy. Both of them are now cuddling, with Jaehyun laying his head on Doyoung's chest.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Doyoung mumbled as he gives Jaehyun a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so happy right now, Doie. I'm finally living the life I have always dreamed of."

"I'm glad Jae, I'm glad."

"Thank you for saving me Doie. Thank you for helping me, guiding me and staying by my side. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Baby... It's not me but you yourself that did it. You did it all by yourself and I'm just there to support you. This is all your hard work, don't disregard it. Embrace it."

"Thank you Doie, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jae." Doyoung whispered, giving Jaehyun and a soft kiss on the lips.

━

You see...

That day after they arrived at Doyoung's house, Jaehyun opened up and told Doyoung everything that he had been through after much pestering from the older. From the start, when he was still young to the end, the most recent misfortune which was losing his house, his shelter. Jaehyun was bawling his eyes out when recalling all his misfortunes in his life with a patient Doyoung who listens to Jaehyun's rant without interrupting. Just by his side, comforting him.

Although Doyoung was just merely a stranger to Jaehyun, Jaehyun finds it comfortable to pour everything out. To say what was buried deep in his heart a long time ago. So he did, he said everything he wanted to say. And by the time he finished, it was already very late.

Jaehyun did not want to intrude, so he said that he should get going and find a new place to live. But Doyoung dismissed him saying that Jaehyun should move in with him. The conversation was still vivid in Jaehyun's mind.

"Jaehyun, you can move in with me. My house is too big and it gets lonely sometimes. I could use a company."

"Are you crazy?! How can you trust a stranger so fast? Aren't you afraid that I would kill you in your sleep?"

"Would you kill me in my sleep?" Doyoung chuckled.

"Um, no..."Jaehyun answered, confused where this conversation is going.

"There you go! You said so yourself. So, feel free to move in with me. I won't force you if you don't want to."

After much thinking, Jaehyun eventually gave in to Doyoung and agree to move in but under one condition. Doyoung first suggested that Jaehyun does not need to pay for the rent. But obviously, the younger did not agree to that because he already feels like a burden for having the older to bring him home. But Doyoung was persistent, and finally, the older was able to persuade Jaehyun to move in without paying for rent. But instead, Jaehyun needs to do all the house chores. And Jaehyun does not mind doing house chores, at all.

After months of staying together, Jaehyun lifestyle had a drastic change. With Doyoung by his side guiding him, Jaehyun was able to become a better person. He spent plenty amount of time for himself. To find his true self that was lost when he young. He would wander around the city with Doyoung, visiting tourist attraction, shopping mall, enjoying street food and doing anything that piques his interest. He was able to heal himself with the help of Doyoung.

Jaehyun would get excited at little things. Like that one time when Doyoung visited him at work. Jaehyun did not quit his job, as he was working to save money for future purpose. There was one day where Doyoung visited Jaehyun who was working at a coffee shop.

"Doyoung! What are you doing here?" Upon seeing the older male, Jaehyun face lit up as he was beaming at the former.

"I came to visit you and pick you up from work. Your shift is ending soon right?" Doyoung replied, spotting his infamous gummy smile.

"How'd you know?!" Jaehyun gasped softly, still smiling with a hint of amazed.

"You have your schedule on the refrigerator, remember?" Doyoung asked, leaning forward to boop the younger's nose.

"Oh yeah! Haha... So do you want anything?" Jaehyun asked. He was still working and Doyoung is still a customer.

"I'll take whatever you recommend then." Doyoung smiled.

Time flies when you're happy. That's what Jaehyun felt ever since he met Doyoung. It's been a year since Jaehyun met Doyoung. And every day, the younger was eager and could not wait for the next day to come. It was during the weekend when they were just relaxing on the couch in the living room that their status changes.

They were just cuddling on the couch having a Harry Potter marathon when Jaehyun suggested that he wanted to go to university since he did not have the chance to in the past. And of course, Doyoung supported the younger.

"Doie, I think I want to go to university." Jaehyun blurted.

"You think? Are you unsure?" Doyoung asked as he grabbed the remote control, pausing the movie.

"No, I'm sure I want to... I just need to earn more money so I can afford the tuition fees." Jaehyun said, more confidently.

"Jae, you know I can help you with the fees right?"

"Yes, I know. But I can't bother you anymore. You're already giving me a place to stay. So, no... I won't accept your offer."

"You are not bothering me, Jae. You never are and never will be. I like you too much to consider you a bother." Doyoung blurted.

"What?" Jaehyun questioned, not sure if he heard it wrong.

"I like you Jae, I'm not sure when but I like you." Doyoung confessed.

"Um... I need to go home I suddenly remembered I have to feed the cats." Jaehyun said, immediately standing up trying to escape.

"Jae! You live here and we don't have cats here." Doyoung chuckled at Jaehyun's attempt.

"Ah, hahaha... I think I like you too." Jaehyun mumbled, ears turning red. A sign that he is shy and embarrassed.

"Aw, is the baby shy? Come here, you big baby." Doyoung laughs and opens his arms, waiting for Jaehyun to engulf him in a hug. There's no word needed anymore as their action had confirmed what they feel towards each other.

"So, which university are you going to apply?" Doyoung asked, still in the hug.

"SMU." Jaehyun said, lifting his head up to look at Doyoung with the biggest grin he could offer.

━

After Jaehyun announced that he got accepted into his dream university, Doyoung decided to go out for a small celebration. They also invited Doyoung's friend to the celebration.

Jaehyun got to know about Doyoung's friend group after the first week of moving in with the older boy. At first, it was awkward since Jaehyun was used to be alone and he was scared too. But Doyoung was there to reassure him and eventually he started to open up to Doyoung's friend group which consist of Jungwoo, Taeyong and Yuta.

Currently, Jaehyun is the closest to Jungwoo since the latter is only one year younger than him, making them have many similarities.

They are now in a barbeque restaurant waiting for the last person, Yuta to arrive.

"Yuta is bringing his boyfriend." Jungwoo said, locking his phone screen.

"Man, finally... He always brags about his boyfriend, it's getting annoying." Taeyong chimed in.

"That's because you're single, man..." A familiar voice said.

"Yuta! You're here." Doyoung exclaimed.

Upon hearing Yuta's arrival, Jaehyun who was busy on his phone lookup after putting his phone away, ready to complain.

"Damn Yuta, you're always late-" Jaehyun stopped halfway when he saw who was standing next to Yuta. "Winwin?"

"Jae? Jaehyun?" The person next to Yuta mumbled.

"Winwin! You're here, I missed you so much!" Jaehyun exclaimed and spring off his seat, throwing himself at the Chinese boy.

"I missed you too, Jae. And wow, you're glowing." Winwin said after breaking the hug.

"Am I?" Jaehyun chuckled.

"Yeah, and I'm so happy that you're now happy."

"I really am happy, thanks to Doie." Jaehyun said as he turns around and points towards his boyfriend, letting Winwin know who his boyfriend is.

"Um... can I have my boyfriend back?" Yuta asked after everyone gone silent for a few seconds.

"No! Winwin and I have to catch up." Jaehyun said, pushing Doyoung away so that Winwin can sit with him.

"Jae!" Doyoung whined.

"It's okay bro, come sit with me." Yuta waved at Doyoung, calling him over to sit next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think it's not too bad for the first time... I'm a bit scared of what you think about it but please let me know your thoughts. I take criticism :)


End file.
